Aero Star
Aero Star (real name unrevealed; born October 22, 1984) is a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, best known for his work in the professional wrestling promotion WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE) on its SmackDown! brand. Before that he made a name for himself in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) as a tecnico (Spanish for good guy or "face" in wrestling). He is a part of the group High Flying Havoc along with Amazing Red and Matt Sydal. Aero Star won the 2008 Alas de Oro tournament and is known for his high risk moves off the top rope or off the arena's lighing structure. Professional wrestling career Mexico and AAA (2003-present) The wrestler that would later work as "Aero Star" joined Asistencia Asesoría y Administración in 2003, initually working as "El Acuatico" (Spanish for "the Aquatic") in opening matches while receiving further training from Gran Apache and Abismo Negro. In mid to late 2003 he began working as the unmasked "El Chamagol"; as El Chamagol he teamed with Chiva Rayada and Nino de Oro to defeat Los Diabolicos (Ángel Mortal, Mr. Condor and Gallego) at the 2003 Guerra de Titanes show. In 2004 he was given a new ring persona as he took the part of "Chiva Rayada II" (literally "Striped Goat II"), teaming with Chiva Rayada to form a team of "Soccer goats" inspired by the Mexican football team Club Deportivo Guadalajara who wear red and white striped jerseys and are nicknamed "Los Chivas". The Chivas Rayada gimmick has been used by many young wrestlers while still training so it is hard to establish exactly which matches he wrestled as Chiva Rayada II but he worked under the mask off and on between 2004 and 2006 while receiving further training from Abismo Negro. After five years of AAA training he finally "graduated" and was given the "Aero Star" ring persona. Aero Star made his debut on December 20, 2006 and was promoted as the "Last creation of Antonio Peña", the AAA founder who had died only months earlier. Peña, Fernando Fuentes and Aero Star's father had created the outfit, so the "last creation" label was not just a storyline but actually the truth. Aero Star was paired up with other young wrestlers who all wrestled a high flying style to form the group Real Fuerza Aérea ("Royal Air Force") along with Laredo Kid, Pegasso, Rey Cometa and Super Fly. When Laredo Kid was injured in 2007/2008 Aero Star and Super Fly became co-leaders of the group. Aero Star made his Pay-Per-View (PPV) debut at AAA's 2007 Verano de Escándalo show where he teamed with Rey Cometa, Estrellita and Octagóncito in a losing effort to Alfa, Pirata Morgan, Faby Apache and Mini Chessman Real Fuerza Aérea made their PPV debut as a unit at the 2007 Guerra de Titanes where Aero Star, Rey Cometa and Super Fly defeated the Black Family (Dark Cuervo, Dark Escoria and Dark Ozz) Aero Star, El Ángel, Pegasso and Rey Cometa qualified for the 2008 Rey de Reyes tournament by defeating Los Night Queens (Jessy, Nygma, Polvo de Estrellas and Yuriko). Aero Star was eliminated in the first round of the tournament by Psicosis II. At TripleMania XVI Aero Star, El Ángel and Super Fly lost to Dark Ozz, Dark Espirtu, Dark Cuervo and Dark Escoria of the Black Family. On August 8, 2008 Aero Star won the second annual Alas de Oro ("Wings of Gold") tournament by outlasting a field of eight other wrestlers that included El Angel, Gato Eveready, Escoria, Extreme Tiger, Jack Evans, Super Fly, Teddy Hart and Último Gladiador. WWE (2008-present) While competing in Mexico, Aero Star signed an exclusive contract with WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE) that allowed him to compete on their SmackDown! brand while still competing regularly in AAA. He quickly joined Amazing Red, Matt Sydal, Mike Sydal and others in the High Flying Havoc stable, a group of cruiserweight superstars. High Flying Havok hasn't found much sucuess, winning few matches and losing to the likes of Team 4:20 and many others. On the December 18th edition of Smackdown, Aero star was defeated by the returning Jason Reyoko. On December 20th, 2008 Aero Star was released from his WWE contract. Personal life Growing up, his favorite luchadors were Atlantis and Rey Mysterio. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Imploding 450° splash **Shooting star press *'Signature moves' **''Deja Vu'' (Double spinning headscissors takedown) **''La Dormilona'' (No hands Topé) **Springoard reverse Topé **Springboard tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Top rope tiger feint kick Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'397' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 Lucha de Apuesta record Category:1984 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Mexican professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Articles in need of expansion